Currently, in a running process of a device based on an Android (Android, an operating system) operating system, various exceptional situations often occur in the operating system. In this case, the operating system needs to be reset, so as to eliminate the exceptions.
Currently, a reset manner of the Android operating system is global reset. A process of the global reset is described below with reference to FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a device 1 based on an Android operating system includes: an AP (Application Processor, application processor) 11, a PMU (Power Management Unit, power management unit) 12 and a RAM (random access memory, random access memory) 13. The AP11 is adapted to run various applications of the Android operating system, and usually, an exception that occurs in the Android operating system refers to an exception that occurs in the applications run by the AP11. The RAM13 is adapted to record a running status of the Android operating system, mainly to record a running status of the AP11. The PMU12 is adapted to manage power of the AP11 and the RAM13. When an exception occurs in the operating system during a running process, the system sends a reset signal to the AP11; after receiving the reset signal, the AP11 forwards the reset signal to the PMU12; after receiving the reset signal, the PMU12 performs reset on itself (that is, power-off and then power-on), and then sends a global reset signal to the AP11 and the RAM13; after receiving the global reset signal of the PMU12, the AP11 and the RAM13 performs reset.
In the foregoing reset process, the PMU12 needs to be reset (that is, powered off and then powered on), causing that a process of power-off and then power-on occurs on the RAM13 correspondingly, so that the running log recorded in the RAM13 is lost. Therefore, technical personnel cannot analyze the exception of the system according to the running log.